La Vida Real
by lore cullen potter 95
Summary: Traducción.El príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella son parte de la realeza moderna, quienes Han sido comprometidos. ¿Habrá amor entre estos jóvenes de la realeza? ¿Oh solo será otro matrimonio por conveniencia? Lemons en futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada en esta historia me pertenece ni los personajes que pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer ni la trama.**

**Título**** Original: The Royal Life**

**Autora: bubblygal92**

**Summary****: El príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella son parte de la realeza moderna, quienes Han sido comprometidos. ¿Habrá amor entre estos jóvenes de la realeza? ¿Oh solo será otro matrimonio por conveniencia? Lemons en futuros capítulos.**

LA VIDA REAL

Capitulo 1

EPOV

"Alice" Dios, mi hermana es molesta a veces. Quiero decir, he estado en el palacio desde mi graduación hace una semana y ella sigue sin contarme el gran secreto.

"Es un secreto, Edward" Esa es su genial respuesta. Odio que la gente me guarde secretos. Soy el maldito heredero al trono de Inglaterra. ¿Qué, en el mundo podría ser "el gran secreto"?.

"Madre, podrías decirme, por favor, qué es lo que todos están ocultándome'" Sabia que no serviría de nada tratar de indagar, pero no podía evitarlo. Esme, mi madre, también conocida como su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra, sonrió al oír mi tono.

"Edward, tienes que ser paciente, querido. Tu padre y yo hablaremos contigo mañana sobre eso".

"Si, como sea", dije resistiendo a la necesidad de rodar los ojos.

Mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación de mis padres, la última edición de la revista "Time" (Time Magazine) llamo mi atención. "Grandes 21 de la Princesa Isabella", Oh, esa es la princesa de Francia. Conozco a su hermano mayor Jasper; Alice está comprometida con él. Nos hemos conocido desde la escuela. No creo haber conocido nunca a la princesa. No tengo ninguna imagen de ella en la revista. En vez de la imagen, decía que la princesa haría su primera aparición en público en su cumpleaños número 21.

Mientras leía el artículo, Alice llego a mi lado.

"Hey, tu futura hermana en ley, cumplirá años la próxima semana". Dije en un tono de burla.

Me gustaba molestar a Alice sobre su casamiento con Jasper. Los dos habían sido comprometidos por conveniencia, pero a la hora de a verse conocida, ya están enamorados el uno del otro. No sé cómo voy a manejar estar comprometido. Sé que no tomo decisiones muy fácilmente. Nunca he estado enamorado. He vivido toda mi vida como alguien de la realeza, pero nunca había sentido esa conexión que veo entre mis padres, Jasper y Alice o mi primo Emmett y su esposa Rosalie.

Pienso que probablemente me volvería loco si tuviera que casarme con una princesa nerviosa. No sabía con quien me comprometieron. Aparentemente era un secreto. ¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el gran secreto! Ese pequeño lapsus de entendimiento, cambió a un estado de nerviosismo y aprensión.

"¿Qué te molesta, querido hermano? Vi un coctel de emociones cruzando tu cara ahorita", dijo Alice mientras examinaba sus uñas minuciosamente.

"Es sobre mi compromiso, no es cierto" pregunte.

Alice me miro alarmada, lo que solo confirmo mi suposición. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Matrimonio? Tengo 21 tan solo desde hace unos meses. Sabía que era tradición, pero ahorita no podía importarme menos. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca encontrara el amor en mi futura esposa? O peor, ¿Qué si encontraba el amor en otra persona? Como el heredero al trono, casarme con otra persona seria como abdicar al trono y no abría ningún heredero.

"Alice, ¿tú sabes quién es?" Pregunte nervioso

"No lo sé, Edward. Mamá y papá no me dijeron quien. Pero sé que viajaremos a Francia para el cumpleaños de Isabella así que tal vez conozcas algunas princesas ahí". Alice trato de darme una mirada simpática pero podía ver que ella estaba realmente emocionada con conocer a su futura hermana en ley.

"Si, tal vez", dije ausente mientras pensaba en algunas mocosas horribles que podrían ser mi esposa para toda la vida. No estaba siendo justo, pero la mayoría de la realeza que he conocido han sido mocosas egoístas. Yo quería una mujer que se preocupara por los demás. Yo no hacía un buen trabajo ocultando mi aprehensión y renuencia como Alice noto.

"Relájate, Edward. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Confía en mí," dijo tocando su cabeza. Mi hermana se decía a si misma psíquica y la mayoría del tiempo acertaba. Pero el apretado nudo en mi estomago no se relajo.

"Si Alice. ¿Así que, cómo está Jasper?" dijo tratando de distraernos.

Funciono. Alice comenzó a borbotear sobre Jasper. A veces era fácil envidiar a Jasper y Alice. Ellos estaban muy enamorados. Cuando se miran a los ojos, es tan intenso que sientes la necesidad de voltearte. Desearía tener eso. En ese momento empezó una risa estruendosa. Solo Emmett podía reírse tan fuerte.

"Hola Eddi-boy. ¿Cómo has estado?" Emmett me quitaba todo la paciencia que tenía cuando usaba ese estúpido apodo.

"Emmett, no me digas Eddie-boy" le gruñí.

"¡Whoa, amigo! Calmado. ¿De qué estaban hablando?" Emmett podría parecer estúpido, pero éramos prácticamente hermanos por lo que sabía inmediatamente si algo me molestaba.

"Descubrió lo de su compromiso" Alice dijo con su voz de soprano.

"Ah, imagina ¿Quién será la desafortunada mujer que tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida con Su Enormente imbécil persona?" Emmett necesita seriamente lecciones para quitarse esas maneras de hablar.

"Quien sea que sea ella, yo siento pena por ella. Edward puede ser difícil de manejar", Rosalie dijo con su americano acento. Rosalie creció en New York y conoció a Emmett en sus vacaciones por Europa. Diferente a los demás ella no era de la realeza por nacimiento. Pero cuando se conocieron ella y Emmett se enamoraron, Emmett se caso con ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Mis padres estaban un poco vacilantes sobre el matrimonio, como ellos habían prácticamente criado a Emmett como su hijo después de la muerte de sus padres cuando el tenia 3 años. Pero Rosalie encajo perfectamente con la familia y todos la adoramos.

"Rosalie, por el que deberías sentir pena es por mí. Ni siquiera conozco quien será mi futura novia" dije. Rose y yo teníamos una relación extraña. Éramos muy parecidos, feroces y orgullosos. Rose era dura, ella no tomaría tu mierda y no vacilaría en defender a los que ama. La considero una hermana tanto como a Alice. Pero en la superficie bromeábamos juguetonamente.

"Estarás bien, Edward. Las cosas encontraran una manera de funcionar al final" Rosalie me reconforto mientras le daba una mirada de amor a Emmett.

"Si, so esperemos que tengas razón," les di un pequeña sonrisa y me voltee para irme.

Los deje allá, y camine a mi cuarto. Me senté en mi piano y toco algunas notas ausentemente, mientras debatía que tocas. Justo en ese momento mi teléfono sonó. Era Jasper.

"Hola Jasper. ¿Cómo estás?" dije. Jasper y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos. El es una de las pocas personas de la realeza, quienes no trataban de sobresalir y los dos éramos herederos del trono de nuestro país.

"Hola, Edward. Espero no estar interrumpiéndote" dijo Jasper con su acento Ingles y una pequeña corriente de francés. Aparentemente un acento es imposible no tener un acento Inglés, si estudias en Inglaterra.

"Para nada, Jasper. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" pregunte.

"Bueno, oí que van a venir la próxima semana para el cumpleaños de Isa y me preguntaba si te gustaría prolongar tu estadía y venir con nosotros al Sur de Francia de vacaciones" Jasper dijo.

¿Vacaciones en el Sur de Francia? Era uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo. Por supuesto que iría. Pero él dijo "nosotros".

"Jasper, ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?" pregunte.

"Oh, Isa realmente desea conocerlos, a ti, a Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. Le he hablado tanto de ustedes que desea conocerlos en persona. Ella siente como si se hubiera perdido demasiado cuando estaba en Suiza.

Recordé que la princesa había vivido casi toda su vida en Suiza. Ella estudiaba y termino su educación este año. Ella ni siquiera gavia conocido a Alice, ya que estaba teniendo exámenes en la época en la que se comprometieron Alice y Jasper.

"Jasper, estoy seguro que hablo por todos cuando digo que sería un placer acompañarlos. Así, que nos vemos la próxima semana" dije.

"Si, cuídate y gracias por aceptar la invitación. Isa estará muy feliz. Adiós." Jasper colgó.

Camine a mi cuarto y vi a Alice, Emmett y a Rosalie sentados alrededor platicando.

"Hola o través mundo, Jasper acaba de hablar" dije.

Como esperaba, Alice salto de entusiasmo, "Oooh, ¿Qué dijo?"

"Él dijo que él y la princesa querían que los acompañáramos en sus vacaciones por el Sur de Francia" dije.

"Oh, eso es tan genial, ¿no es cierto Rose? Por fin podre conocer a Isabella" Alice dijo.

"Por la forma en la que él habla de ella, es obvio cuanto la quiere," Rose dijo.

Estaba de acuerdo con Rose. Jasper e Isabella eran muy unidos a pesar de que ella vivía en Suiza la mayoría del tiempo. Él usualmente pasaba las vacaciones con ella y esa es la razón por la que todavía no la conocíamos. Como el resto de nosotros, Isabella tuvo una acelerada educación. A pesar de tener veintitantos, nosotros teníamos grados. Empezábamos la escuela a los 5 años y estudiábamos hasta los 21. Nosotros usualmente estudiábamos Política, ciencia y economía. Jasper, Emmett y yo estudiamos en Cambridge mientras que Alice estudió en Oxford. Isabella fue a un colegio privado en Suiza.

"Esperemos que las vacaciones nos den tiempo de llegar a conocernos", dije mientras Alice y Rose comenzaron a planear sus guardarropas.

"Así que Eddie, escuche que la princesa está muy guapa. ¿Pensando en una conexión?" Emmett pregunto mientras sus ojos bailaban maquiavélicamente. **(Emmett se refería a sexo)**

"No seas tan grosero, Emmett," dije. Sabía que él solo trataba de cebarme, pero me enamore de ello de todas formas.

"Vamos compañero, vive un poco," Emmett dijo.

"Si, como sea" dije. "Voy a dar una vuelta. Nos vemos mañana," agregue mientras les daba un beso de buenas noches a Alice y Rose.

Una vez en mi cama todos mis pensamientos cayeron. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

**Hola no me odien por dejar estas notas pero a veces son necesarias. Probablemente se den cuenta que el lenguaje es demasiado formal, pero así estaba en la historia original, yo solo lo traduzco; además recuerden que en Inglaterra se usa un inglés muy formal y que son de la realeza por lo que no pueden hablar muy vulgarmente.**

**Plis dejen reviews para saber si continuo con la traducción, es una historia muy buena y no me gustaría tener que dejar la traducción por falta de apoya así que lo único que los pido a cambio de traducir son reviews.**

**P.D. Sé que deje muy abandonadas mis otras historias pero no se preocupen no voy a dejar esta traducción, lo que pase es que tuve muchos trabajos y falta de imaginación. Voy a tratar de seguir la de "mi media naranja", pero no será pronto ya que la quiero revisar y cambiar unas cosas que no me convencieron.**

**Bye, bye besos vampíricos Lore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada en esta historia me pertenece ni los personajes que pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer ni la trama.**

**Título Original: The Royal Life**

**Autora: bubblygal92**

**Summary: El príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella son parte de la realeza moderna, quienes Han sido comprometidos. ¿Habrá amor entre estos jóvenes de la realeza? ¿Oh solo será otro matrimonio por conveniencia? Lemons en futuros capítulos.**

LA VIDA REAL

Capitulo 2

BPOV

Los hermanos son tan molestos. Jasper iba a pagar por esto. Había robado mi diario y lo balanceaba por encima de mi cabeza.

"Jasper, dame el diario de vuelta en este instante," grite, con mi cara roja.

"No querida hermana, agárralo tu misma", él dijo entretenido mientras saltaba para tratar de agarrar el diario. Sus ojos azules centellaban con entretenimiento mientras me veía luchar.

Ok, tiempo para el Plan B.

"Jazz, por favor dame el diario," dije mostrándole mi mejor puchero y ojos de perrito. Él se derritió como es usual. Solo que esta vez quería ser malvada con él por lo que seguí con ello.

"Por favor, Jazz," susurre con lagrimas en mis ojos mientras trataba de suprimir la risa por su expresión. Jasper nunca tuvo un chance contra mi encanto.

"Ah Isa, tu sabes que no te puedo ver triste. Por favor no llores andel", el dijo desesperadamente tratando de animarme, mientras me devolvía mi diario. ¡Punto!

"Jazz", dije con una voz reposada.

"¿Si, Ángel?" Jasper dijo mirándome preocupado.

"¡Te atrape!" grite, corriendo a mi cuarto. Oí a Jasper perseguirme.

"Pagaras por esto, Isabella," dijo mientras entraba en mi cuarte y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

"Supéralo, Jazzy-Poo", no pude resistir burlarme de él. Después de todo, él era el que me llamo Isabella en primer lugar. Sé que sonara loco pero odiaba que me llamaran Isabella. Él siempre me llamaba Isa y me gustaba. Nadie más podía llamarme Isa. Mis amigos en Suiza y las personas cercanas a mí, me llamaban Bella. Pero para las demás personas era Isabella. A Jasper no le gustaba que nadie le pusiera apodos con excepción de Alice y yo; nosotras le llamamos Jazz. Él siempre dice solo hacia esa excepción por las dos chicas más importantes en su vida.

Alice. Suspire. Me sentía tan mal por no haber tenido la posibilidad de conocerla aún. Por el modo en que mi hermano habla de ella, ella es realmente genial. Pero quiere conocerla en persono. Me sentía mal por haberme perdido de tanto mientras estaba en Suiza. Amaba Suiza, pero simplemente no era mi hogar. Hogar era donde estaban mamá y papá donde, donde Jazz estuviera. Francia era mi casa.

Perdida en mis pensamiento, camine a mi espejo y vi que mi pelo estaba ligeramente desordenado a causa de haber corrido. Tome un cepillo y comencé a cepillarlo. Las personas decían que era muy hermosa. Pero yo no me veía así. Soy delgada y no curvilínea, Tengo el cabello caoba largo, tenuemente ondulado hasta debajo de mi cintura. Tengo una cara pálida, que se pone roja como un tomate cuando me ruborizo. Tengo unos profundos ojos cafés chocolate que son como un libro abierto, haciéndome casi imposible mentir y salirme con la mía.

Jazz y yo lucimos muy diferente uno del otro. Yo me parezco a mi madre, mientras que Jazz se parece a nuestra madre. Excepto porque Jazz es alto como mi padre y mi madre y yo somos casi de la misma altura. Somos totalmente opuestos; rubio y morena, ojos azules y ojos cafés.

Termine de cepillar mi pelo y toque el ornamento de la mesa. Era un brazalete de la suerte, mi amiga Ángela, de Suiza, me lo dio como regalo de despedida. Tenía una tiara, un libro abierto y un corazón. Ella dijo que representaba mi personalidad. Mañana era mi cumpleaños número 21 y estaba emocionada. Bueno tan emocionada como se puede estar a cerca de mi primera aparición en público. Ya sabes lo que dicen, las primeras impresiones importan mucho. Tenía mariposas en el estomago. Mire el vestido de la tarde y la joyería, probablemente un millón de veces, presentado en mi guardarropa por mi criada favorita Holly.

Oí que tocaban en la puerta y Jazz entro. Él vi. Mi cara de nerviosismo e inmediatamente me abrazo.

"Todo el mundo te amara, Isa. ¿Cómo no podrían hacerlo? Eres inteligente, hermosa y tienes clase", Jazz me reconforto.

"Gracias, Jazz. Necesitaba eso", dije tratando de poner una sonrisa. Siempre he pensado que Jazz puede sentir mis emociones; nunca hable de ellas. Y él siempre sabe la forma de hacerme sentir mejor.

"¿Menciones que Alice y los demás aceptaron nuestra invitación para ir al Sur de vacaciones?" Jazz pregunto.

"Si, no puedo esperar para conocerla. Y a los demás por supuesto", dije. Realmente estaba ansiosa por conocerlos.

"Muy bien entonces, mamá y papá quieren verme. Te veo después," Jazz dijo, besándome la cabeza. "Intenta relajarte" agrego mientras salía.

"Gracias, Jazz", dije sonriendo a mi hermano quien me regreso la sonrisa mientras salía.

Acostada en mi cama pensé en Alice y los demás. Jasper hablaba tanto de ellos. Sabía que el hermano de Alice, Edward y Jasper eran buenos amigos. También sabía que Emmett y Rosalie eran muy cercanos a ellos. Sería lindo poner un rostro al nombre. Ese fue mi último pensamiento mientras me dormía.

JPOV

Después de dejar el cuarto de Isa, camine hacia el ala de mis padres. Isa estaba nerviosa, lo que era comprensible. Recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba en mi primera aparición en público. Sin embargo, sabía que Isa estaría bien. Ella era fuerte. Me pregunto ¿de qué querrían hablar mama y papa esta tarde?

"Buenas tardes, padre," dije mientras entraba.

Mi padre, el rey Charles, me miro y sonrió en bienvenida. Justo cuando mi madre, la Reina Renee, entraba.

"Jasper, entra", dijo en su usual dulce tono.

"Hola, madre. ¿Así, qué hay algo en particular de lo que quieran hablarme?," pregunte.

"Si. Bien veraz, Isabella tender 21 mañana y nos han estado inundando con proposiciones para ella. Después de pensarlo cuidadosamente, decidimos comprometerla en matrimonio con el príncipe Edward de Inglaterra. ¿Qué piensas?" Mi madre pregunto.

¿El matrimonio de Isa ha sido arreglado? Wow eso fue rápido. Quiero decir ella apenas está cumpliendo 21 mañana. ¿Se va a casar con Edward? No me malentiendan, él es un buen chico. Es mi mejor amigo. Pero era natural pensar que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermanita.

Recordando que mis padres seguían esperando una respuesta dije, "Edward es un buen chico. Él será bueno para Isa." Trate de sonar calmado, pero el pensamiento de perder a mi hermana justo cuando la recupere era difícil. Por supuesto no logre engañar a mis padres.

"Oh Jasper, ella estará bien. Esme y Carlisle son buenas personas, tú lo sabes. Isabella estará muy feliz", Reene dijo mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

"¿Estas feliz con esto?", pregunte a mi padre quien había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, mientras veía como reaccionaba a las noticias. Sabía que mi padre era muy protector con Isa, igual que yo.

"Jasper, ella es mi hija. La extrañare, pero tu madre tiene razón. Isabella es fuerte, ella estará bien". Papá dijo pausadamente, pero sabía que se daba cuenta que su bebe había crecido.

"¿Ya se lo dijeron?" pregunte. Estaba seguro que lo habría mencionado, si se lo hubieran dicho. Nos contábamos todo.

"No, no queríamos estresarla antes del evento de mañana. También queremos que Edward y ella se conozcan antes de saber del compromiso. Carlisle y Esme están de acuerdo con nosotros. Edward sabe que está comprometido, pero no sabe con quién," Reene dijo sonriendo.

"Alice lo sabe. Ella está muy emocionada con que Isabella sea su nueva hermana," Papá respondió antes de que preguntara. Ellos sabían que no podría ocultarle algo a Alice. Dios, amaba a esa chica.

"Bien, yo estoy bien con esto. Solo esperemos que Isa lo esté también," dije, saliendo del estado en el que me había inducido pensar en Alice.

"Ella estará bien, Jasper", mi madre repitió como por centésima vez esa noche

"Descansa hijo. Mañana es un día importante para nosotros," mi padre dijo.

Les desee buenas noches a mis padres y camine a mi cuarto. Mi teléfono sonó y vi que tenía un mensaje de Alice

_Oí del compromiso. Todo estará bien. Te lo aseguro __ Te extraño. No puedo esperar para verte. Te amo—Ali_

Sonreí y le respondí.

_Espero que todo esté bien. Nunca voy a estar en tu contra corazón. Te veo mañana. También te amo- Jazz _

Me acosté en mi cama, pensando sobre mañana y deseando que mi querida Alice este en lo correcto y las cosas vayan bien. Me dormí pronto.

**Hola, perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo tuve algunos problemas para encontrar tiempo la semana pasada, pero aquí se los traigo, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a ****cintygise****, ****JaliceJalice****, b****tvs22****, **** y ****Paolastef ****por sus reviews me encantaron.**

**P.D. plisssssssss dejen review, son como mi paga. si no me dejan reviews creer que no les gusta la historia y la dejare de traducir, así que plis comenten sobre lo que los parece. BYE**

**Besos vampíricos Lore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada en esta historia me pertenece ni los personajes que pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer ni la trama.**

**Título Original: The Royal Life**

**Autora: bubblygal92**

**Summary: El príncipe Edward y la Princesa Isabella son parte de la realeza moderna, quienes Han sido comprometidos. ¿Habrá amor entre estos jóvenes de la realeza? ¿Oh solo será otro matrimonio por conveniencia? Lemons en futuros capítulos.**

LA VIDA REAL

Capitulo 3

BPOV

Lo primero que pensé al despertar fue que hoy era un día importante.

"Oh por Dios" exclame mientras me sentaba de prisa. Escuche a alguien tocando mi puerta.

"Pasa" grite.

"Buenos días, princesa. ¿Se siente bien?" mi criada Holly pregunto, entrando en mi cuarto. Holly era mi criada favorita. Era buena en su trabajo y una persona honesta y abierta. Ella ha sido mi único contacto con mi casa durante todos estos años en Suiza. Era una dulce mujer y me quería como una hija.

"Estoy bien, Holly. El pensar en hoy me dijo así." Me reí mientras salía de la cama. "¿Dónde empezamos?" pregunte mientras me ponía mi bata encima.

"Bien, Andre llegara con su tripulación en una hora. Antes de que Jean prepare el baño especia. La esperamos en media hora. Después del baño, tus padres te estarán esperando. Deberías comenzar a desayunar," Holly explico, poniendo mi desayuno en la mesa de noche de mi cuarto.

"Gracias Holly," dije viendo mi panque de chocolate favorita y unas hash brown **(son como tortas de papa, así se les llama en mi país)** para el desayuno.

"Feliz cumpleaños, princesa," Holly dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Comiendo mi desayuno, pensé en los preparativos para hoy. El baño especial consistía en alguna de las sales de baño más caras del mundo que Jean traía. Andre era mi estilista y su personal incluía expertos en cabello y maquillaje. El vestido que estaba colgado en mi closet fue diseñado por 12 de los mejores diseñadores de Paris y en algunos casos del mundo.

Usualmente odiaba este tipo de extravagancias, pero hoy era una ocasión especial, así que hice una excepción. Además Jazz amenazo con quemar mi colección de clásicos si me quejaba. Diablos, el sabia como hacer que me rindiera.

Terminando mi desayuno, me levante y camine al baño. Mientras comía, Jean había preparado el baño. Las fragancias saliendo de agua eran intoxícantes. Podía oler la lavando, Fresia y otras esencias tan deliciosas. El olor era hermoso, pero no abrumador. Había pétalos de rosa encima del agua. Y el olor de las velas alrededor del baño completaba el ambiente perfectamente.

"Jean, _c'est très beau_ **(esto es hermoso)**," dije a Jean.

"_Merci, princesse. __Joyeux anniversaire_ **(Gracias princesa. Feliz cumpleaños)**" Jean dijo con una sonrisa.

Holly y Jean me dejaron para tener privacidad. Me quite la bata y metí en el baño. Mi reacción inmediata fue de inmensa satisfacción y comodidad. Las fragancias y el agua a caliente relajaran mis músculos tensados y me dejaron relajarme. Después de 10 minutos de satisfacción, me puse mi especial champú de fresas y enjuague mi cabello. Después use mi jabón de cuerpo para limpiarme. Media hora después termine mi baño, Salí totalmente relajada y refrescada. Me puse una toalla en la cabeza y mi bata.

Cuando Salí del baño, vi que Andre y sus ayudantes estaban aquí y ya habían preparado su equipo. Holly me dio un vestido azul y me cambie rápidamente.

"Princesa, antes de empezar, el rey y la reina quisieran verte en su cuarto," dijo Holly.

"Gracias, Holly. Vuelvo en un momento", dije encaminándome al cuarto de mis padres.

Toque la puerta y vi a mis padres y a Jasper sentados en la mesa.

"Buenos días, todos", dije, entrando.

"Buenos días, Isabella. Te vez hermosa, hija. Felices 21," dijo mi madre envolviéndome en un abrazo.

"Gracias madre," dije abrazándola.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella," mi padre dijo. Nunca dice mucho en los momentos emocionales pero lo entendía. En ese aspecto, era como él.

"Gracias, papá", dije, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su mejilla.

"¡Isa! Feliz cumpleaños, ángel," dijo Jazz girándome en círculos a su alrededor.

"¡Jazz! Bájame en este instante" grite.

Jazz para de dar vuelta y me bajo. "No lo arruines las cosas, querida hermana".

Siendo una mujer madura de 21 años, le saque la lengua.

"¡Isabella! No actúes como una niña", regaño mi madre, pero puedo decir que estaba divertida ante nuestro momento infantil.

"Perdón, madre" dije sonriendo abiertamente a ella mientras mi padre trataba de ahogar su risa por mi comportamiento

"Ve y alístate, Isabella. Te veremos esta noche para tu gran entrada," my madre dijo.

"Si, mamá," dije saliendo de su cuarto. Jazz vino conmigo.

"¿Cómo te sientes Isa?" pregunto preocupado.

"Estoy bien Jazz. Solo planeo mi gran estrada y trato de no arruinarla", bromee sacándole una autentica sonrisa.

"Relájate Jazz. Estaré bien. Y si no lo estoy, entonces tu harás que este bien, ¿o no lo harás? Pregunte.

"Por supuesto, Isa. Te amo, pequeña hermana," Jazz dijo.

"También te amo, Jazzy" dije mientras le besaba en la mejilla, usando mi el apodo que le puse de niños. "Te veré en la noche," agregue caminando a mi cuarto.

Apenas entre, Andre agarro mi mano y me arrastro a la silla enfrente de le espejo gigante.

"Ok, entonces estaba pensando en arreglar tu pelo con suaves ondas alrededor de tu cuello y decorarlo con tu tiara. Tú eres hermosa por lo que no necesitas mucho maquillaje. Solo necesitas un poco para resaltar tus preciosos ojos…" el siguió hablando, pero ya no lo escuchaba. Confiaba en él para hacerme lucir increíble.

Me recosté en la silla mientras sus asistentes trabajaban en mi cabello, uñas y cara. Alrededor de la una de la tarde, Holly trajo algunos sándwiches para comer. Mientras comía, me observe en el espejo. Mi pelo tenia suaves ondas, mis uñas tenían un hermoso rosa y mi piel lucia fresca y hermosa. Apenas termine de comer, las asistentes de Andre comenzaron a trabajar en mí. Me dormí en algún momento después de comer. Fui despertada a las 4 por Holly. Mire en el espejo y no pude reconocer a la mujer en el reflejo. Ella tenía unas delicadas ondas en su pelo, su cara lucia un poco ruborizada y el maquillaje de los ojos, los hacía resaltar.

"Luce asombroso," solté y oí Andre reírse.

"Gracias, querida princesa" el dijo con una reverencia.

"Vamos a ponerte tu vestido. Tu entrada oficial es a las 6" Holly dijo metiéndome en el closet.

Lo mire y admire el vestido o través. Era un vestido largo color Esmeralda con bordados florales. Era estraples y tenía un floreado bordado plateado. Holly me ayudo a ponérmelo. Lucia elegante en mi figura. Holly me paso la tiara y la coloque gentilmente en mi cabeza. Me puse unos delicados tacones plateados, que fueron hechos para el vestido. Termine con una sencilla gargantilla de diamantes y unos guantes blancos. Estaba lista.

"¡Princesa! ¡Luces bellísima!" Holly soltó.

Con ligero nerviosismo, voltee al espejo y quede pasmada. Lucía Hermosa. El vestido mostraba mis curvas y el verde le sentaba bien a mi piel pálida. El bordado plateado en el vestido y los diamantes en la tiara brillaban, dándome un brillo natural.

"Gracias, Holly. Me siento hermosa," le dije honestamente, pero ella pudo ver mi nerviosismo.

"No se preocupe, Princesa. Todo saldrá estupendo," Holly me reconforto, antes de irse.

Mire el reloj y vi que eran exactamente media hora antes de que hiciera mi entrada oficial. Tome un respiro profundo para tranquilizarme.

EPOV

Las últimas semanas han sido extrañas, por no decir más. Cada vez que me encontraba con los ojos de mis padres, hermanos o primos, ellos sonreían misteriosamente y volteaban. Sabía que estaban escondiendo quien era mi futura novia. Odiaba no saber lo que pasaba. En este momento sentía que sería bueno leer la mente de las personas.

_Flashback_

_El día después de enterarme de mi compromiso, acompañe a mis padres en el desayuno a su petición._

"_Alice dice que te has enterado de tu compromiso," mi padre, Carlisle, comento._

"_Si, pero ella no me dijo de quien," dije. Cualquiera podía sentir mi exasperación._

"_Paciencia, querido. Tu lo sabrás a su debido tiempo", mi madre me reconforto._

"_¿Alice lo sabe?" pregunte. Sería horrible ser el último en enterarse._

"_Solo se lo dijimos esta mañana porque ella no tomaría un 'no' por respuesta", mi madre dijo._

"_¿Entonces porque soy la última persona en enterarse?" pregunte._

"_Tampoco tu futura novia lo sabe. Queremos que se conozcan sin la presión del compromiso sobre sus cabezas," dijo._

_Tenía sentido. De ese modo podríamos saber si teníamos el potencial para pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Mis padre leyeron mi cara como un libro abierto._

"_Sabía que lo verías como nosotros," mi madre dijo._

"_¿La conoceré en Francia la semana que viene?" pregunte, buscando pistas. Hey, solo porque pensara que todo ese secretismo era buena idea, no quería decir que no estuviera curioso._

"_Si, pero eso es todo lo que obtendrás de nosotros," dijo mi madre viendo fácilmente a través de mi._

_Mire a mi padre, quien observaba el intercambio con una sonrisa._

"_Bueno supongo que la conoceré la semana que viene", mientras mi mente seguía indagando sobre quien sería mi futura esposa._

_Flashback Termina._

Así, que aquí estoy; una semana después, en nuestro jet con dirección a Francia. El evento era esta noche. Jasper nos esperaba en el aeropuerto privado. Supongo que estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Alice. Como suponía, Alice corrió a sus brazos en el momento en el que lo vio.

"Hola Edward," dijo Jasper una vez que termino de saludar a los demás. "¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?"

"Estuvo bien. Gracias por venir Jasper," dije sonriendo a mi mejor amigo.

"Ni lo menciones" dijo volviendo su atención a Alice.

El viaje no fue largo y antes de que me dé cuenta, estábamos en el palacio. Era magnifico. Luces de cristal y diamantes colgaban en todos partes. El brillante mármol del piso y las mundialmente famosas pinturas de la pared hacían que el castillo luciera encantador. Nuestro castillo en Inglaterra no se comparaba con este majestuoso trabajo de arte. Me quedaba atónito con su belleza cada vez que venía y esta vez no fue diferente.

Fuimos anunciados y entramos al salón del trono. El rey Charles y la Reina Renee nos saludaron.

"Edward luces muy guapo", dijo la reina Renee.

"Gracias, su majestad. Y si se me permite decir usted luce exquisita esta noche," dije con una reverencia mientras tomaba su mano.

Ella río y cambio su atención a Alice.

"Buenas noche, su majestad," dije al rey Charles.

"Edward" dijo asintiendo. _Whoa, ¿qué habré hecho para recibir ese frio recibimiento? Me miraba como si quisiera restarme importancia. _Todos parecían divertidos por esto._ En serio, ¿de qué se trataba todo esto?_

Mientras mi mente estaba contemplando lo que pude haber hecho para recibir ese saludo, una mujer dulce de unos 50 entro.

"La princesa esta lista," dijo con una reverencia.

"Gracias, Holly. Esteremos ahí en un momento, "dijo la reina Renee, mientras la mujer salía del salón.

"Bien, ya que Isabella esta lista, pacemos al salón de baile," dijo el rey Charles.

El salón de baile era todavía más majestuoso y hermoso que el resto de palacio. Estaba lleno de personas. Realeza de todo el mundo estaba aquí. Como sea, antes de que pudiéramos mezclarnos entre ellos, los guardias llamaron a silencio.

"Presentando a la Princesa Isabella, Princesa de Francia" el guardia anuncio. _Esto es todo…_

**Hola, perdón por demorar tanto pero tuve problemas con el internet. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Tratare de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible.**

**Gracias por leer la historia. Dejen reviews plis.**

**Besos vampíricos Lore.**


End file.
